Certain optical applications of micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) require the fabrication of arrays of micro mirrors that are relatively small, e.g., on the order of 5 microns across. It is also desired for such applications that there be a high fill factor for the micro mirrors, so, for example, they should be rectangular or hexagonal in shape.
Micro mirrors are typically steered electrostatically by a set of electrodes underneath. Often the voltage used to control the position of such mirrors is relatively high, e.g., greater than 50 volts. However, it has been recognized that for certain applications it would be desireable that the voltage be much lower, e.g., on the order of 5 volts or less, so that the voltage employed is compatible with current digital electronic technology.